


A Whole New World

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [9]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Haikyuu!!
Genre: A whole new world, M/M, SakuAtsuWeek2020, Tora is a tiger!, based on Aladdin, do you trust me?, figures, poor kuroo, prince Kiyoomi, prompt:trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: I will show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Prince Kiyoomi, now when did you last let your heart decide?Prince Kiyoomi is tired of seeing suitors that drive him up the wall. Although the latest addition to the crowd seems to be a bit better than the others despite his snarky smile and annoying nickname calling.Slightly based off Aladdin.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Kudos: 88
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of SakuAtsu Week 2020 is here (well its still 9th of April for me but of well). Got this random idea in my mind when I saw the prompt : trust and for some reason, just thought of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. I swear I saw a KuroDai version of this somewhere before and I can imagine Sakusa being a very prickly princess.
> 
> Tier 1 Prompt for Day 4: Trust.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi, your suitor, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou of the Kingdom of Nekoma has arrived,” the page called as yet again another prince strode into his vicinity, Kiyoomi’s face twisting into a scowl as he saw the man. He was about the third person to come in today for his hand in marriage and he had exactly one thing to say to them: no.

He hated the fact that he was being wed off because he was the second son without any right to inherit the throne to the Kingdom. While his elder brother had taken the throne because of his birthright and their father had died suddenly, he had been used as a bargaining chip to connect with other Kingdoms. His brother had no qualms in letting Kiyoomi go into the hands of people who might outright abuse him and treated him like a slave, as long as their kingdom became, even more, richer than it already has.

Kiyoomi’s pet tiger, Tora growled at his side as Prince Kuroo’s smile wavered when he saw the big cat snarling at him.

“Greeting, my Prince. I have travelled from afar to come to see your handsome face in person and I must say, you look ravishing,” he said as Kiyoomi scowled. He was wearing a freaking mask for goodness sakes; the only people who actually knew how he looked like were his personal servant and close family members. The prince was known to never show his face to the public and pictures of him weren’t circulated much around the country, much less outside. Kiyoomi’s temper rose as Prince Kuroo smirked at him, the smirk making his hair rise as he whispered a single order to Tora.

“Fetch.”

“Wait! Wait! Nice kitty! Nice… OWWWW!” Prince Kuroo yelled as Tora lunged at him, aiming for his crazy rooster head as the Prince tried to get the big cat off him. The tiger id not hesitate to tear a hole in the Prince’s pants, biting his ass to make him run out of the palace in a panic without waiting to hear a reply from Kiyoomi. Tora continued to chase Prince Kuroo until he was out of the palace gates, where his partner was trying not to giggle at how flustered the prince looked.

“Ah. That guy wasn’t that bad looking,” Komori, Kiyoomi’s close aid and friend snickered as he came to stand beside him. He was just about the only person Kiyoomi allowed to be within 2 metres near him and the only person in the palace he could confide with about his problems.

“I swear they’re getting more eccentric by the day. I don’t think I’ve met a suitor that is even in their right frame of mind,” Kiyoomi sighed as he rose from the throne, his butt aching from having sat there for so long. The air in the throne room was stifling and he couldn’t wait to go into his chambers and rip the mask off his face to wash off when he heard loud fanfare coming from afar.

“I swear that I was told I only had to deal with three idiots today. I’m not going to have to deal with another one after having to deal with a cat, owl and a freaking snake!” Kiyoomi growled as Tora snarled at the door, a piece of Prince Kuroo’s pants still in his mouth as Kiyoomi heard the incoming chant of a name and singing before the doors banged open. He had to cover his face as the rush of wind came in, dust covering him as he turned to see the grand spectacle coming into the palace.

There were hundreds of servants walking inside, all of them bearing plates of gold and gems to the point they were spilling on the ground. Animals carried even more riches, the sight of them nearly making Kiyoomi think that he might have gone mad when an elephant waltzed in, a young man wearing white and gold stepping off it to slide down its trunk. The smile on his face was so infuriating that Kiyoomi wanted to slap him right off the bat, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel drawn into those pools of molten gold.

“And who the hell are you?” Kiyoomi couldn’t help but snarl as the mystery man sneered.

“Name’s Miya Atsumu of the kingdom of Inarizaki. Pleased to meet your acquaintance,” he smiled, Kiyoomi trying his best not to yell for Tora to bite his ass on his behalf when his brother finally decided to grace them with his presence.

“Oho what is this?” the King smiled as his eyes glittered at the sight of all the riches standing before him. Kiyoomi knew his brother wouldn’t be able to resist marrying him off to this prince who looked very much loaded and the way the prince was smiling and charming isn’t helping Kiyoomi at all.

“A token of my friendship to the kingdom. Of course, I will pay for the dowry in kind. If you were to give me your younger brother’s hand in marriage, I assure you I will drown him in more than just gold,” Prince Atsumu grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows, Kiyoomi rolling his eyes as the King laughed.

“Well then, Prince Atsumu. Welcome to Itachiyama! Tonight, we feast to celebrate your arrival!”

…

Kiyoomi wished he could die right now.

The amount of noise and music coming from below was giving him a pounding headache and after having to deal with seeing so many people who were congratulating him on a marriage that seems to be edging closer, he finally found peace in his chambers. As Kiyoomi breathed in the night air, letting it cool down his face, Komori came in, bringing a face mask as Kiyoomi gratefully took it and put it on his face.

“So, what do you think of that prince? I have to admit he looks charming.”

“He’s the most annoying idiot ever. His smirk is infuriating, his voice is annoying and I swear I just want to kick him in the…”

“Now now. A prince shouldn’t use such foul language,” Komori chided as he moved to give Kiyoomi a massage. The prince melted under his touch, his fingers doing magic to his aching shoulders as he let out a sigh of both relief and annoyance.

“I don’t want to get married. I’m not just a piece on a chessboard to be used according to what my brother wishes. Even though he is the King..” Kiyoomi scowled as Komori finished massaging him, moving to pour him some tea when Tora gave a low growl. The big cat moved towards the balcony, sniffing the air before clamping onto something that was followed by a yell.

“Hey, there kitty! That’s a very expensive hat!” a voice hissed as Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow before grabbing the dagger off the table.

“If you don’t want to lose your tongue, you better show yourself or I could have Tora coming to hand your ass to me.”

“Sheesh, don’t tell me a prince always speaks such vulgar words,” the voice groaned as a familiar blonde head popped up from below, a smirk on his face as Kiyoomi scowled, “Miya, what the hell are you doing in my chambers?”

“Well technically, I’m outside your chambers.”

“It's still trespassing.”

“Details. Details. Anyways, I’m here to offer ya a little get to know offer with me. Just for tonight, I will take your somewhere and show you just how awesome I am.”

“Your mouth is already making me lose interest in you,” Kiyoomi scowled as Komori murmured, “I will leave you two alone. Have fun!”

Kiyoomi didn’t have time to even yell as Komori bolted out of the door, grinning as he wished him all the best. Kiyoomi scowled as he looked at Atsumu, the blonde seeming very much awake even though he must have drunk and danced a lot earlier. Tora doesn’t seem to be bothered by him as well, which is a first considering he attacked just about anyone that dared come near Kiyoomi. He was even purring when Atsumu reached to give the big cat a pat, cooing at how cute he was before Tora flipped on his belly.

“You better get out or I’m calling the guards.”

“Come on, Omi-kun! Just a few hours! I promise you will have fun!” Prince Atsumu pleaded as Kiyoomi nearly felt a vein pop in his brain at the sound of the nickname. Although it did sound a bit cute coming from Prince Atsumu.

“And just what makes you think that I will go somewhere with you just like that? I’m a prince and if anything happens to me,” Kiyoomi growled as Prince Atsumu laughed, reaching out to hold a hand to him as he winked, “Well then, you just have to trust me.”

_Kiyoomi was suddenly taken back to a time when he would go exploring the streets of Itachiyama. After being cooped up in the palace all this time, he had always wanted to see how the outside world was like without the protection of his family’s name. When he got into trouble with some tugs, a streetrat had come and rescued him, whisking him to one of the highest points of the Kingdom where he had made his home._

_“Why did you save me?” Kiyoomi had asked as they climbed up some stairs, the streetrat’s face splitting into a grin as he held a hand to him. Even though he was covered with dirt, Kiyoomi could tell he was a handsome person and underneath it all, a very kind soul saw past what he was and reached out to grab his hand._

_All those years, he had felt so alone and he always wanted someone to treat him as a person, not Prince Kiyoomi of Itachiyama. He wanted to be seen as a human being, who is the same as everyone with fears and phobias._

_“Well then, you just have to trust me,” the boy had smiled and Kiyoomi could never forget the blinding smile on the boy’s face as he reached to hold onto his hand._

Kiyoomi felt himself smile as he walked up to Prince Atsumu, slowly moving to take his hand when he noticed the prince was standing on what appeared to be…

‘Is that a magic carpet?” he gaped as Prince Atsumu grinned, pressing a finger to his lips as Kiyoomi tried not to blush at the skin contact.

“This is our little secret,” he grinned as Kiyoomi slowly took a step onto the balcony before stepping onto the magic carpet, wobbling as Prince Atsumu gathered him in his arms and they took off into the sky.

Itachiyama looked so beautiful at night. Everything was lighted up and the streets were bustling with people selling their wares and having a good time. They flew at breakneck speed, moving past the gates to the desert beyond, Kiyoomi trying not to cough as dust flew into his face. He wanted to cover his face with his mask but having left in a haste, he had forgotten all about it.

Somehow, he felt so free without it.

“Hey, Omi. Let me share this whole new world with you,” Prince Atsumu smiled as Kiyoomi felt warmth behind him, his body slowly moving to lean against Prince Atsumu as he let out a breath he had been holding for too long. He spread his arms wide, letting the wind embrace him as they shot across the sky, the stars twinkling above their heads as a small smile broke across Kiyoomi’s lips.

Indeed, Prince Atsumu might lead him into a whole new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!


End file.
